beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Variares D:D
Variares D:D is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It can spin left and right, similar to Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. It comes with a multi-directional Light Launcher called Light Launcher LR (L3R) in which the prongs can be removed and stored in a clip on the Launcher's side. It was released on the July 16, 2011 in Japan but had an early release at the World Hobby Fair 2011. It is owned by King. In the anime Variares is shown as a powerful left spin bey as it gave L-Drago a good bit of trouble. Face Bolt: Variares The Face Bolt depicts "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek god of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. The helmet looks like it has swords at the sides and a shield between the blades.The face bolt design is similar to the Destroyer/Perseus, the Jupiter, and the Hades facebolts. Fusion Wheel: Variares *'Weight:' 43.7 grams Variares is known to be the second Fusion Wheel that can be spun left and right, after Gravity. Variares has a unique design featuring three wings with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. There is a gap between each wing which reveals the PC Frame. The Wheel consists of the metal part, the yellow PC Frame with a shield-like design that can retract during battle, and a red plastic part at it's bottom. The Wheel can also change mode similar to other 4D Beys. However, this occurs during battle from the centrifugal force and is not manual. At first it starts out in "Attack Mode" in which the PC Frame is hidden and when rotation becomes lower, it reverts to "Defense Mode" where the PC Frame appears. However, unlike the other 4D Wheels, all pieces of this Fusion Wheel are together. Because of Variares's unique and versatile design, it is unarguably the most aggressively designed Wheel ever released in MFB . Combined with it's heavy weight and many spikes and protrusions, it is perfectly capable for Smash Attack and has become a top-tier attack wheel.Although it causes high recoil which extremely slow it down so there's not much time you have in attack mode (with or without flat tip) It does suffers from moderate recoil however, but this can be overcome via Metal Face bolt or Metal Face-Heavy from the MF2 custom face set, of which the latter is generally preferred. With the Metal Face, the recoil becomes more controllable and is used to create powerful Smash Attacks, and with the ability to rotate left, it has become the most versatile, and powerful attack wheels to date. Though it does require a powerful launch to make Variares perform optimally due to the weight of the wheel. Overall, Variares is an excellent Attack-Type Wheel and can be very powerful in battle with the right parts. Use in Attack Customization Variares can be use in Attack Customizations, like MF-H Variares 85/CH120/R145RF, which is Top-Tier, and even works well on BD145 against some opponents, although the Boost Disk does block full access to its natural contact points, causing a reduction in the Power of the smash attacks. Because of this, CH120 has become the frontrunner as the 'track of choice' for Variares in the WBO community. Attack: 1 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0. 4D Performance Tip: Delta Drive (D:D) *'Weight:' 5.44 grams Delta Drive (D:D) is of a round shape with a translucent black color, and with a height comparable to 145WD. It is an interchangeable 4D Performance Tip unique to Variares. It can change between three different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "Flat" for Attack, "Wide Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp" for Stamina. Each Tip can simply be changed by pulling the Tip until it lightly clicks, then scrolling to your preferred Tip and pushing it back in place. These Tips sometimes wobble during battle and thus, reduces Stamina. The Sharp Tip has bad stability and balance due to D:D's height, which there for does not have many uses, while Flat does not do better, it's low grip, and small diameter makes it relatively useless. While, the Wide Ball of D:D looks like a completely different mold of WB, but performs relatively the same as its predecessor, and has mediocre defensive properties. Overall, D:D is a mediocre Performance Tip due to it's Tips; Sharp, Flat, and Wide Ball all being outclassed by Tips such as B:D, R2F, and RS. Despite this, D:D does have use in Balance-Type Customizations. The ability to have all these Tips in one Performance Tip, helps Bladers in a battle, as they can switch the Tip for any purpose between rounds. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions *'Variares D:D Blue Phantom Ver.' *'Variares D:D Mars Red Ver.' Beast The beast inside Variares is Ares, the Greek God of War. Gallery ８.jpg ９.jpg variares.jpg|Variares D:D with Light Launcher L-R whf11s_ph009 (1).jpg|Special Printed Face Bolt available at the World Hobby Fair Summer 2011 VariAresBlueVer.PNG|Variares D:D - Blue Phantom Ver. (Blue) RedMarsVariAres.png|Variares D:D - Mars Red Ver. (Red) VariAresMarsRedVer.PNG VariAres5.PNG|Variares in the anime VariAres6.PNG|Variares' destruction VariAres2.PNG|Roman gladiators defeated by Variares VariAres3.PNG VariAres7.PNG Variares8.PNG|King holding Variares Variares9.PNG VariAresBeast2.PNG|Beast Variares Beast.png VariaresBeast4.PNG VariaresBeast5.PNG VariaresBeast6.PNG VariaresBeast7.PNG VariaresBeast8.PNG VariaresBeast3.png VariaresBeast9.PNG Variares12.PNG VariAresManga.PNG|Variares in the manga VariAresBeast.png|Variares' Beast in the manga KingSolarSystem.jpg 15.5.jpg|Concept art 244.jpg|Concept art of the Beast 18.8.jpg|Motif 21.1.jpg|Shield design on the Motif 20.0.jpg|Sword design on the Motif Variares vs Kronos.jpg|Variares vs Kronos Variares vs Kronos3.jpg Variares vs Kronos2.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Variares (Beast) vs Kronos (Beast) Variares(SPin).jpg VariaresMMC.jpg Variares.JPG Vairares Sym.JPG Variares Mode Change.JPG bb114.jpg tomonchi2001-img600x537-130959531381rahb90007.jpg|Vari Ares box BB-115-Beylauncher-Left-Right-Red-Mars-168-2-big-www-beyblade-kingesho.jpg|This launcher is released same time with Vari Ares D:D Mars Red.ver KingVsRyuga3.jpg|Variares D:D vs L-Drago Destroy F:S KingVsRyuga2.jpg KingVsRyuga4.jpg KingVsRyuga5.jpg|King with Ares WBTOF.jpg|WB to F tips KingVsRyuga7.jpg 128 9.jpg 128 8.jpg AresA.png 133 9.jpg SonokongPKG1.jpg|Variares Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY Duovsvariares01.jpg|Duo Uranus vs Variares D:D 137 5.jpg beyblade 4d variares rides unicorno.JPG Variares.png variares.gif naamloos4.jpg naamloos5.jpg naamloos.jpg QV1.png QV3.png QV2.png Trivia *Variares D:D is the first three-layer Bey to be produced. *Variares is the second Beyblade to be multidirectional. The first was Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *Technically, one could illegally modify the Variares Fusion Wheel to have an internalized Track. Preferably 145 can fit into the loose space. Due to the potential of breakage, this is not recommended. *Variares' beast looks similar to Gravity Perseus AD145WD beast. *It was first thought that Variares would be stylised as "Vari Ares" or even "VariAres". *In the Manga Variares's beast is completely different from the anime. *Because of how tall the D:D is it is more easy for it to regain balance in sharp mode, this way the metal wheel doesn't scrap the floor of the stadium. *In the anime, Variares never uses the Sharp tip. *Hasbro's Variares will not have the 4D Tip D:D, instead it will have 145WB. Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for this video thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D Commercial thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D - by AkirasDaddy Category:Beyblade Category:4D System Category:Defense Type Category:3 layer beys Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Left and right spin beyblade Category:Star Fragment Beyblades